


What If...?

by GachMoBrea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Happy" Ending?, Electrocution, Episode Related, Gen, Hostage Situation, Not really 2 Chapters, One Shot, Prison, Violence, What if?, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Raymond HAD listened to Snart?<br/>An alternative to the "White Knights" episode.<br/>One-Shot!</p><p>Two Chapters, but they are almost identical. The second one is a Re-Write with one changed detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Version

"I'm not joking, Raymond," Snart's voice is far too calm for someone with a gun to their head, "Don't you dare push that button."  
Ray's hand goes toward the control panel unbidden. His fingers mere centimeters away...  
"You promised," Snart whispers, calm and cold and something else Ray can't put his finger on.  
The scientist pulls his hands away from the control board as if he were burned.  
He runs.

Valentina Vostok is shouting curses and demanding for him to return, but he keeps running. He makes it to Professor Stein as the man exits with the core safely in the case. Together they make a run for the exit.  
"Is this where the party's at?" Mick shouts, gun blazing.  
Snart's still being held at gunpoint by the Russian lady. She turns with her hostage toward the newcomer, digging the weapon into Snart's throat and almost choking him.  
"Get them outta here, Mick!" Snart orders his partner. 

"Don't you dare!" Valentina counters, and Mick pauses. He stares at his partner, not sure what to do.  
"Hurry up, they won't make it outta here alone!" Snart growls at him, sharp eyes demanding the other man to listen.  
"I will shoot him!" the woman is screaming, desperate.  
Mick scowls, then turns and runs for it. He shows up just in time to land an especially brutal punch to one of the guards. Ray, Stein and Mick make it out of the building before reinforcements can stop them.

 

"Too bad," Snart drawls, smiling at the angry faces in the control room, "And your plan was going so well."  
Valentina pulls the gun away from his throat, only to bash him in the back of the head with it a second later. Snart's out cold before he hits the ground.

 

"Oh, good, you got it," Rip sighs in relief, seeing the core safely on the ship and no longer in Russian hands.  
"Yeah, now we gotta go get my partner," Mick frowns, his gun still in his hands.  
"Yes, well, that'll be a little tricky," Rip turns away from the core and almost jumps at the three glares aimed at him.  
"We are going back to save, Mr. Snart," Stein says, doesn't ask.  
"We can't leave him in the hands of the Russians," Ray adds, guilt for leaving the man still heavy in his mind.  
"I didn't say we weren't going to save him," Rip defends himself, taking a precautionary step away from Mick, "I merely stated that it wasn't going to be easy."  
"Then I suggest you get to figuring out how, Captain," Mick takes a few slow, menacing steps towards the man.  
"Mr. Rory," Rip raises his hands slowly, carful not to spook the angered crook, "Mr. Snart is going to be taken to a Russian gulag. An impenetrable one at that."  
"Then we best get to work forming a plan," says Stein.

 

Snart wakes up in stages. First, he realizes his head hurts. Second, he can feel his body sprawled out on the ground. The ground is cold and hard under him, so he's obviously in a building. Nausea hits him like a punch and he breathes through it. Slowly, he opens his eyes. He isn't surprised to find himself in a small prison cell. There's a distinct absence of weight on his leg, so they have his gun.  
Right, Vostok had taken it before holding him hostage and hitting him.  
"I believe the saying goes, better to have something than nothing?" Savage's voice is coming from his right. Snart turns his head carefully to the side, feeling the dried blood as he moves. The enemy Rip Hunter has them after is holding the Cold Gun in both hands, his fingers wisely no where near the trigger.  
"Actually it's "something is better than nothing" but you were close," Snart doesn't try sitting up just yet. His stomach is still threatening to empty itself if he isn't careful.  
"Right, of course," Savage smiles pleasantly, as if he were talking to a friend instead of a captive, "How are you feeling?"  
"Peachy," Snart deadpans, a flash of memory tugging in the back of his brain.  
"The knot on the back of your head says otherwise," Savage hands the gun over to a nearby guard, before turning his full attention back to his captive, "I'm going to give you a few more minutes to get past the concussion before we talk."  
"Talk about what?" Snart pulls himself up to one elbow, his stomach reminds him to be careful.  
"Talk about your new friends, of course!" Savage clasps his hands together excitedly, "Your gun is also interesting, you must show me how it works."  
"Must I?" he's done with this conversation. At this point, he's done with this whole mission. He's ready for Kendra to step up behind the man in front of him and drive him through with that dagger.  
"I suppose not." Savage continues, ignoring Snart's ire, "My scientists will be able to reverse engineer it with, or without your help."  
There's a plethora of remarks to go with that, but Snart's head chooses that moment to start pounding harder, causing his nausea to increase in kind.  
Savage doesn't seem bothered by the lack of retort, though. He's already left. Two guards remain outside the cage-like cell. As if he can make a break for it.

 

"Why can't we just go in there guns blazing?" Mick says again. Everyone ignores him this time, because he's made that suggestion far too many times for them to count.  
"What about the sewage system?" Ray wonders aloud, looking for said system on the schematics before them.  
"That only works in movies," Rip scoffs, he wonders if the scientist is capable of making suggestions that haven't comes from movies. He's already suggesting tunneling and a catapult. Rip wasn't sure what movie that last one came from.  
"We should dress as guards and sneak into the compound," Stein has remained the serious voice of reason throughout their debates, "Not all of us, that would cause suspicion, maybe just two?"  
"It's too bad Len isn't here," Mick says to no one in particular, "He's done this sort of thing before."  
"Professor Stein's idea is the best one we've got," Rip looks over the schematics again, as if they'll reveal a secret way in. Even though they haven't the other thousand times he's looked them over before.  
"Great, I'll get my suit," Ray is off the bridge before anyone can protest.  
"I'll go too," Sara says, ready to go suit up as well.  
"Me, too," Kendra adds at the same time Jax does.  
"We can't all go!" Rip shakes his hands in frustration, though he's inwardly proud that his crew have bonded to such a degree that they'd all risk their lives to save the other.  
"Ray can shrink and hide in my pocket," Sara says, "Stein and Jax can be our backup if we can't sneak Snart out."  
"Yeah, Firestorm can blast you an exit way if things go downhill," Jax is nodding his head, ready to go.  
"What about me?" Kendra is disappointed with herself for sounding like a child.  
"You, Mr. Rory, and I will monitor the mission from here," Rip expects said criminal to voice his complains, but Mick merely holsters his gun with a growl.  
"I'm ready," Ray returns, dressed as the Atom.  
"Easy, Ray," Sara puts up a hand to stop the scientist from leaving the ship, "Let a girl get ready too."

 

The pain in Snart's head had calmed down to a dull thudding. He's managed to get himself seated on the small, metal bench that was in his cell. The blood feels like it's stopped flowing, but the criminal doesn't wan to risk an infection by touching it with his filthy hands. Then again, he might not even live long enough to get an infection.  
It's impossible to tell how long Savage leaves him there, but he guesses it's been a few hours when new guards enter the room to take him somewhere else.  
They're rougher with him than they need to be, he isn't even putting up a fight, and the movements are reminding his stomach that it's still nauseous.  
"Hello," Valentina Vostok smiles at him when he enters. He's surprised she's there for a second, but the darker part of his mind reminds him that he was responsible for her losing her prize. She didn't want him, she wanted Stein and since he got away, well, a little revenge never hurt anyone.  
"You come down here just to see me?" Snart smiles, the guards have removed his coat and sweater. They shackle his arms above his head.  
"I hope your head is clear enough for questions," she says softly, a knife in her hand.  
"Not sure if you Russians know this," he says, voice cold and hard, "But dead people don't talk."  
She chuckles, putting the blade just inside his undershirt, "Who said anything about killing you?"  
Slowly, she uses the blade to cut his undershirt open.  
"We'll start with something easy," she puts the blade down so she can start placing electrodes to his bare chest, "What are the names of your fellow crew members?"  
"Oh," Snart pretends to think about it, "Let's see, there's Arthur, our Captain, Dominic, my partner, Ciara, you killed her boyfriend, Caity, she likes to hurt people so watch out for her, Brandon, he isn't really a threat, and then there's Victor and Franz."  
Vostok frowns, she's finished with the electrodes.  
"Things will go easier for you if you cooperate," she warns, motioning to a guard to move closer to the generator.  
"And here I thought you trusted me," Snart smirks.  
Vostok nods to the guard and Snart's screams echo throughout the prison.

 

"What was that?" Ray asks. They're hiding outside of the prison, his hand pauses over the button that'll activate his suit and shrink him.  
"Hurry up!" Sara hisses, her eyes keeping track of the approaching vehicle.  
"Oh, right, sorry," Ray activates the suit and Sara carefully puts him into her pocket.  
"Be careful!" Stein whispers to them, even though Sara's already gone. 

 

Snart breathes heavily. His stomach had emptied after the first two shocks. The good news was that it ended up on a guard's shoe. That bad news was that it caused him to be given a painfully long shock.  
"How do you communicate with your ship?" Vostok asks, she sounds bored. She's tried asking various different questions. Sometimes Snart's managed a witty pun, sometimes he just glares at her.  
"The ship and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment," he pants, "Do you have any suggestions on how to get on a bag of bolt's good side?"  
She sighs as he's shocked again.  
"Maybe some time to yourself will help you change your mind," she motions to the guards who step up to release him.  
Snart doesn't bother replying. He's actually grateful for the brake, however brief it might end up being.  
The guards drag the criminal back to the cell and drop him there. They throw his clothes on top of him, locking the doors again before leaving.

Snart lays on the ground, letting the cold feeling ease the pain in his chest. His breathing eventually evens out to something a little less breathless and he moves to all fours. His clothes slide off his back.  
The door creaks, and Snart groans inwardly, 'Again already?'  
He turns his head in time to watch the two guards collapse. Sara steps through the door and closes it behind her.  
"Sara," Snart whispers, astonished at her ability to knock out two guys so quietly.  
She looks to him and freezes for a second, taking in the scars on his back he knows are there. He wants to tell her he's ok, that these scars aren't new, but there's a commotion from outside the room and there's no time for it.  
Sara grabs the keys from one of the guards and opens the cell. She helps Snart to stand and grabs the coat off the ground. An alarm goes off.  
"Please tell me you have an escape plan," Snart comments, holding most of his weight himself, but allowing her to hold an arm across her shoulder.  
"Ray's waiting at the end of the hall," Sara explains, checking the hallway before pulling the man down it with her.  
"Great, Boy Scout's our backup," Snart makes sure to sound as sarcastic as he can, "You didn't happened to bring anyone else, did you?"  
"You're alive!" Ray's voice is way too loud and way too cheerful for Snart's liking. Sara shushes at the man, so he ticked her off too, good.  
"Right, stealth, but the alarms are already going off," Ray points out as they make their way down the planned path of escape.  
"We can fight about how idiotic Raymond is later," Snart's legs are starting to wobble as he walks. His body unhelpfully reminds him he needs to rest the more they move.  
Sara apparently notices, no doubt her assassin instinct or something, "We're almost there. Don't slow down."  
They make another turn and almost run into four armed guards.

Ray shoots one of them before they start shouting in Russian. Sara leans Snart against the wall so she can take down two of them, Ray finishing off the last one.  
The alarm's still blasting in their ears, reminding them to move.  
Ray takes Snart's arm this time, Sara running a few steps ahead to take out anyone in their way. They easily make it through a dozen or so more guards before they finally, finally get out of the building.  
Of course, it can't be that easy. Outside they're greeted by a small army of guards, all of their weapons pointed at the trio.  
"Great job, guys," Snart straightens in Ray's hold, he won't appear weak in front of his enemies if he can help it.  
Valentina Vostok walks through the guards to smile victoriously at them.  
"Going so soon?" she asks, eyebrow raised, "There's still so much to discuss."  
"You're terrible at conversation," Snart frowns at her, freeing his arm from Ray. His body protests at the loss of support, but he powers through it.  
"Let's head back inside, shall we?" she motions with her hand, a few of the guard cock their weapons to emphasize the obvious threat.  
Sara smiles, "I don't think so."  
"You guys forget about me?" Firestorm enters, flames erupting from his hands towards the enemies. They shout at him in Russian, scurrying away from the flames like roaches.  
"Let's go," Sara pulls Snart forward by the hand, Ray taking the back.  
Firestorm keeps the enemies running, dodging bullets left and right. Anyone who is close to the trio on the ground are blasted away by Raymond. As soon as they pass the tree line, Firestorm blasts a final line of fire on the ground before flying back to the ship.

"Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer, and Mr. Snart have arrived outside, Captain," Gideon announces. Relief spreads throughout the group as they make it to the cargo bay doors.  
Stein and Jax are already outside the door, waiting. They'd gone ahead of the trio to check for traps. Ray has Snart's arm across his shoulder again, Sara walking up front. The criminal is breathing harder than the other two.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Snart," Rip greets them, "Good work team."  
"He needs to go to MedBay," Sara pushes passed the Brit without another word, still clearing the way for Ray to bring in their injured...friend? Colleague? Fellow Legend?  
"The morphine will help," Mick attempts to cheer up his too pale partner. Snart smirks at the man in thanks.  
"Everything is prepared for Mr. Snart upon his arrival," Gideon assures them.  
There's a distant sounding thud from outside. The open door the only reason the crew even heard it. Snart, Sara and Ray turn curious eyes to their Captain.  
"I may have planted a bomb to ensure Savage couldn't recreate the effects of Firestorm," the man clears his throat nervously.  
"When did you manage that?" Stein asks before anyone else can.  
"He did disappear for a while after you guys got into the gulag," Kendra pipes up, her eye accusing their fidgeting leader.  
"You set off the alarms," Ray stares, astonished, "You could've endangered the rescue mission!"  
"Savage would've endangered the world faster than he already has if I hadn't done what I did!" Rip defends himself. Everyone is glaring at him now.  
"It appears Mr. Snart has lost consciousness," Gideon's voice brings everyone's attention to the thief, Ray's hold on his arm the only thing keeping him up.

 

When Snart comes back to consciousness, it's relatively pain-free. There's a dull ache in his chest and he can feel the lump on the back of his head still as he rests it against something soft.  
"You back in the land of the living?" someone says next to him. Snart opens his eyes. It takes a minute for his vision to clear before he can see Ray standing next to him.  
He groans.  
"Are you in pain?" Ray looks at something behind Snart, probably a medical readout of some sort.  
"Raymond," Snart's throat is dry, "Why are you here?"  
"Why?" Ray looks at him like he isn't speaking English, "We just saved you from a Russian gulag. I was making sure you were okay."  
"I'd be more okay if I had something to drink," Snart sighs, the headache that usually came on whenever the scientist was around already forming.  
"Oh, got it, here," Ray hands him a cup of water.  
"Thanks," Snart takes it, downing it slowly so it hurts less.  
Snart hopes the man will leave as soon as he finishes the water, but he isn't so fortunate. After he gives the cup back, Ray stays, standing there and staring at the other man like he needs to get something off his chest.  
"Spit it out, Raymond," Snart's voice makes the genius jump.  
"I'm sorry," Ray stutters, earning an eyebrow raise from Snart, "I'm sorry I left you behind. I'm sorry it took us so long to rescue you. I-"  
"Raymond," Snart bites out the name like a curse, effectively shutting the man up. Snart calms himself, "I told you to leave me and you did. End of story."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Raymond," Snart snaps, but there's no heat to it, just annoyance. The scientists clamps his mouth shut. Snart relaxes in the silence.  
"You know, you're a lot braver than you want everyone else to know," Ray interrupts the quiet again. Snart glares at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawls, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the other man.  
For once, Ray keeps his mouth closed. He places his hands in his pockets and slowly walks out of MedBay. Gideon lowers the lights and Snart falls back asleep.


	2. The Re-Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Written, because being lazy is no excuse for missed details.  
> 98% the same as the Original in Chapter 1, but we didn't make the mistake of leaving the Cold Gun in Savage's hands.

"I'm not joking, Raymond," Snart's voice is far too calm for someone with a gun to their head, "Don't you dare push that button."  
Ray's hand goes toward the control panel unbidden. His fingers mere centimeters away...  
"You promised," Snart whispers, calm and cold and something else Ray can't put his finger on.  
He pulls his hands away from the control board as if he were burned.  
He runs.

Valentina Vostok is shouting curses and demanding for him to return, but he keeps running. He makes it to Professor Stein as the man exits with the core safely in the case. Together they make a dash for the exit.  
"Is this where the party's at?" Mick shouts, gun blazing.  
Snart's still being held at gunpoint by the Russian lady. She turns with her hostage toward the newcomer, digging the weapon into Snart's throat and almost choking him.  
"Get them outta here, Mick!" Snart orders his partner. 

"Don't you dare!" Valentina counters. Mick pauses, reaching down to grab hold of Snart's gun. He stares at his partner, not sure what to do.  
"Put that down!" Valentina shouts at him, tightening her grip on Snart's shoulder.  
"Hurry up, they won't make it outta here alone!" Snart growls at him, sharp eyes demanding the other man to listen.  
"I will shoot him!" the woman is screaming, desperate.  
Mick scowls, then turns and runs for it. He shows up just in time to land an especially brutal hit to one of the guards using the butt of the Cold Gun. Ray, Stein and Mick make it out of the building before reinforcements can stop them.

 

"Too bad," Snart drawls, smiling at the angry faces in the control room, "And your plan was going so well."  
Valentina pulls the gun away from his throat, only to bash him in the back of the head with it a second later. Snart's out cold before he hits the ground.

 

"Oh, good, you got it," Rip sighs in relief, seeing the core safely on the ship and no longer in Russian hands.  
"Yeah, now we gotta go get my partner," Mick frowns, his partner's gun still in his hands.  
"Yes, well, that'll be a little tricky," Rip turns away from the core and almost jumps at the three glares aimed at him.  
"We are going back to save, Mr. Snart," Stein says, doesn't ask.  
"We can't leave him in the hands of the Russians," Ray adds, guilt for leaving the man still heavy in his mind.  
"I didn't say we weren't going to save him," Rip defends himself, taking a precautious step away from Mick, "I merely stated that it wasn't going to be easy."  
"Then I suggest you get to figuring out how, Captain," Mick takes a few slow, menacing steps towards the man.  
"Mr. Rory," Rip raises his hands slowly, carful not to spook the angered crook, "Mr. Snart is going to be taken to a Russian gulag. An impenetrable one at that."  
"Then we best get to work forming a plan," says Stein.

 

Snart wakes up in stages. First, he realizes his head hurts. Second, he can feel his body sprawled out on the ground. The ground is cold and hard under him, so he's obviously in a building. Nausea hits him like a blow and he breathes through it. Slowly, he opens his eyes. He isn't surprised to finds himself inside a small prison cell. There's a distinct absence of weight on his leg, his gun's gone.  
Right, Vostok had taken it before holding him hostage and hitting him. At least Mick managed to grab it.  
"I believe the saying goes, better to have something than nothing?" Savage's voice is coming from his right. Snart turns his head carefully to the side, feeling the dried blood as he moves. The enemy Rip Hunter has them after is staring at him with a wide smile.  
"Actually it's "something is better than nothing" but you were close," Snart doesn't try sitting up just yet. His stomach is still threatening to empty itself if he isn't careful.  
"Right, of course," Savage continues to smile pleasantly, as if he were talking to a friend instead of a prisoner, "How are you feeling?"  
"Peachy," Snart deadpans, a flash of memory tugging in the back of his mind.  
"The knot on the back of your head says otherwise," Savage points out, pretending to care, "I'm going to give you a few more minutes to get passed the concussion before we talk."  
"Talk about what?" Snart pulls himself up to one elbow, his stomach reminds him to be careful.  
"Talk about your new friends, of course!" Savage clasps his hands together excitedly, "You simply must tell me about them."  
"Must I?" he's done with this conversation. At this point, he's done with this whole mission. He's ready for Kendra to step up behind the man in front of him and drive him through with that dagger.  
"It would be preferable," Savage continues, ignoring Snart's ire, "Those who work under me are very good at extracting information."  
There's a plethora of remarks to go with that, but Snart's head chooses that moment to start pounding harder, causing his nausea to increase in kind.  
Savage doesn't seem bothered by the lack of retort, though. He's already left. Two guards remain outside the cage-like cell. As if he can make a break for it.

 

"Why can't we just go in there guns blazing?" Mick says again. Everyone ignores him this time, because he's made that suggestion far too many times for them to count.  
"What about the sewage system?" Ray wonders aloud, looking for said system on the schematics before them.  
"That only works in movies," Rip scoffs, he wonders if the scientist is capable of making suggestions that haven't comes from movies. He's already suggesting tunneling and a catapult. Rip wasn't sure what movie that last one came from.  
"We should dress as guards and sneak into the compound," Stein has remained the voice of reason throughout their debates, "Not all of us, that would cause suspicion, maybe just two?"  
"It's too bad Len isn't here," Mick says to no one in particular, "He's done this sort of thing before."  
"Professor Stein's idea is the best one we've got," Rip looks over the schematics again, as if they'll reveal a secret way in. Even though they haven't the other thousand times he's looked them over before.  
"Great, I'll get my suit," Ray is off the bridge before anyone can protest.  
"I'll go too," Sara says, ready to go suit up as well.  
"Me, too," Kendra adds at the same time Jax does.  
"We can't all go!" Rip shakes his hands in frustration, though he's inwardly proud that his crew have bonded to such a degree that they'd all risk their lives to save the other.  
"Ray can shrink and hide in my pocket," Sara says, "Stein and Jax can be our backup if we can't sneak Snart out."  
"Yeah, Firestorm can blast you an exit way if things go downhill," Jax is nodding his head, ready to go.  
"What about me?" Kendra is disappointed with herself for sounding like a child.  
"You, Mr. Rory, and I will monitor the mission from here," Rip expects said criminal to voice his complaints, but Mick merely holsters his gun with a growl.  
"I'm ready," Ray returns, dressed as the Atom.  
"Easy, Ray," Sara puts up a hand to stop the scientist from leaving the ship, "Let a girl get ready too."

 

The pain in Snart's head had calmed down to a dull thudding. He's managed to get himself seated on the small, metal bench that was in his cell. The blood feels like it's stopped flowing, but the criminal doesn't wan to risk an infection by touching it with his filthy hands. Then again, he might not even live long enough to get an infection.  
It's impossible to tell how long Savage leaves him there, but he guesses it's been a few hours when new guards enter the room to take him somewhere else.  
They're rougher with him than they need to be, he isn't even putting up a fight, and the movements are reminding his stomach that it's still nauseous.  
"Hello," Valentina Vostok smiles at him when he enters. He's surprised she's there for a second, but the darker part of his mind reminds him that he was responsible for her losing her prize. She didn't want him, she wanted Stein and since he got away, well, a little revenge never hurt anyone.  
"You come down here just to see me?" Snart smiles, the guards have removed his coat and sweater. They shackle his arms above his head.  
"I hope your head is clear enough for questions," she says softly, a knife in her hand.  
"Not sure if you Russians know this," he remarks, voice cold and hard, "But dead people don't talk."  
She chuckles, putting the blade just inside his undershirt, "Who said anything about killing you?"  
Slowly, she uses the blade to cut his undershirt open.  
"We'll start with something easy," she puts the blade down so she can start placing electrodes to his bare chest, "What are the names of your fellow crew members?"  
"Oh," Snart pretends to think about it, "Let's see, there's Arthur, our Captain, Dominic, my partner, Ciara, you killed her boyfriend, Caity, she likes to hurt people so watch out for her, Brandon, he isn't really a threat, and then there's Victor and Franz."  
Vostok frowns, she's finished with the electrodes.  
"Things will go easier for you if you cooperate," she warns, motioning to a guard to move closer to the generator.  
"And here I thought you trusted me," Snart smirks.  
Vostok nods to the guard and Snart's screams echo throughout the prison.

 

"What was that?" Ray asks. They're hiding outside of the prison, his hand pauses over the button that'll activate his suit and shrink him.  
"Hurry up!" Sara hisses, her eyes keeping track of the approaching vehicle.  
"Oh, right, sorry," Ray activates the suit and Sara carefully puts him into her pocket.  
"Be careful!" Stein whispers to them, even though Sara's already gone. 

 

Snart breathes heavily. His stomach had emptied after the first two shocks. The good news was that it ended up on a guard's shoe. That bad news was that it caused him to be given a painfully long shock.  
"How do you communicate with your ship?" Vostok asks, she sounds bored. She's tried asking various different questions. Sometimes Snart's managed a witty pun, sometimes he just glares at her.  
"The ship and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment," he pants, "Do you have any suggestions on how to get on a bag of bolt's good side?"  
She sighs as he's shocked again.  
"Maybe some time to yourself will help you change your mind," she motions to the guards who step up to release him.  
Snart doesn't bother replying. He's actually grateful for the break, however brief it might end up being.  
The guards drag the criminal back to the cell and drop him there. They throw his clothes on top of him, locking the doors again before leaving.

Snart lays on the ground, letting the cold feeling ease the pain in his chest. His breathing eventually evens out to something a little less breathless and he moves to all fours. His clothes slide off his back.  
The door creaks, and Snart groans inwardly, 'Again already?'  
He turns his head in time to watch the two guards collapse. Sara steps through the door and closes it behind her.  
"Sara," Snart whispers, astonished at her ability to knock out two guys so quietly.  
She looks to him and freezes for a second, taking in the scars on his back he knows are there. He wants to tell her he's ok, that these scars aren't new, but there's a commotion from outside the room and there's no time for it.  
Sara grabs the keys from one of the guards and opens the cell. She helps Snart to stand and grabs the coat off the ground. An alarm goes off.  
"Please tell me you have an escape plan," Snart comments, holding most of his weight himself, but allowing her to hold an arm across her shoulder.  
"Ray's waiting at the end of the hall," Sara explains, checking the hallway before pulling the man down it with her.  
"Great, Boy Scout's our backup," Snart makes sure to sound as sarcastic as he can, "You didn't happened to bring anyone else, did you?"  
"You're alive!" Ray's voice is way too loud and way too cheerful for Snart's liking. Sara shushes at the man, so he ticked her off too, good.  
"Right, stealth, but the alarms are already going off," Ray points out as they make their way down the planned path of escape.  
"We can fight about how idiotic Raymond is later," Snart's legs are starting to wobble as he walks. His body unhelpfully reminds him he needs to rest the more they move.  
Sara apparently notices, no doubt her assassin instinct or something, "We're almost there. Don't slow down."  
They make another turn and almost run into four armed guards.

Ray shoots one of them before they start shouting in Russian. Sara leans Snart against the wall so she can take down two of them, Ray finishing off the last one.  
The alarm's still blasting in their ears, reminding them to move.  
Ray takes Snart's arm this time, Sara running a few steps ahead to take out anyone in their way. They easily make it through a dozen or so more guards before they finally, finally get out of the building.  
Of course, it can't be that easy. Outside they're greeted by a small army, all of their weapons pointed at the trio.  
"Great job, guys," Snart straightens in Ray's hold, he won't appear weak in front of his enemies if he can help it.  
Valentina Vostok walks through the guards to smile victoriously at them.  
"Going so soon?" she asks, eyebrow raised, "There's still so much to discuss."  
"You're terrible at conversation," Snart frowns at her, freeing his arm from Ray. His body protests at the loss of support, but he powers through it.  
"Let's head back inside, shall we?" she motions with her hand, a few of the guards cock their weapons to emphasize the obvious threat.  
Sara smiles, "I don't think so."  
"You guys forget about me?" Firestorm enters, flames erupting from his hands towards the enemies. They shout at him in Russian, scurrying away from the flames like roaches.  
"Let's go," Sara pulls Snart forward by the hand, Ray taking the back.  
Firestorm keeps the enemies running, dodging bullets left and right. Anyone who is close to the trio on the ground are blasted away by Raymond. As soon as they pass the tree line, Firestorm blasts a final line of fire on the ground before flying back to the ship.

"Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer, and Mr. Snart have arrived outside, Captain," Gideon announces. Relief spreads throughout the group as they make it to the cargo bay doors.  
Stein and Jax are already outside the door, waiting. They'd gone ahead of the trio to check for traps. Ray has Snart's arm across his shoulders again, Sara walking up front. The criminal is breathing harder than the other two.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Snart," Rip greets them, "Good work team."  
"He needs to go to MedBay," Sara pushes passed the Brit without another word, still clearing the way for Ray to bring in their injured...friend? Colleague? Fellow Legend?  
"The morphine will help," Mick attempts to cheer up his too pale partner, "And your gun's in your room."  
Snart smirks at the man in thanks.  
"Everything is prepared for Mr. Snart upon his arrival," Gideon assures them.  
There's a distant sounding thud from outside. The open door the only reason the crew even heard it. Snart, Sara and Ray turn curious eyes to their Captain.  
"I may have planted a bomb to ensure Savage couldn't recreate the effects of Firestorm," the man clears his throat nervously.  
"When did you manage that?" Stein asks before anyone else can.  
"He did disappear for a while after you guys got into the gulag," Kendra pipes up, her eye accusing their fidgeting leader.  
"You set off the alarms," Ray stares, astonished, "You could've endangered the rescue mission!"  
"Savage would've endangered the world faster than he already has if I hadn't done what I did!" Rip defends himself. Everyone is glaring at him now.  
"It appears Mr. Snart has lost consciousness," Gideon's voice brings everyone's attention to the thief, Ray's hold on his arm the only thing keeping him upright.

 

When Snart comes back to consciousness, it's relatively pain-free. There's a dull ache in his chest and he can feel the lump on the back of his head still as he rests it against something soft.  
"You back in the land of the living?" someone says next to him. Snart opens his eyes. It takes a minute for his vision to clear before he can see Ray standing next to him.  
He groans.  
"Are you in pain?" Ray looks at something behind Snart, probably a medical readout of some sort.  
"Raymond," Snart's throat is dry, "Why are you here?"  
"Why?" Ray looks at him like he isn't speaking English, "We just saved you from a Russian gulag. I was making sure you were okay."  
"I'd be more okay if I had something to drink," Snart sighs, the headache that usually came on whenever the scientist was around already forming.  
"Oh, got it, here," Ray hands him a cup of water.  
"Thanks," Snart takes it, downing it slowly so it hurts less.  
Snart hopes the man will leave as soon as he finishes the water, but he isn't so fortunate. After he gives the cup back, Ray stays, standing there and staring at the other man like he needs to get something off his chest.  
"Spit it out, Raymond," Snart's voice makes the genius jump.  
"I'm sorry," Ray stutters, earning an eyebrow raise from Snart, "I'm sorry I left you behind. I'm sorry it took us so long to rescue you. I-"  
"Raymond," Snart bites out the name like a curse, effectively shutting the man up. Snart calms himself, "I told you to leave me and you did. End of story."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Raymond," Snart snaps, but there's no heat to it, just annoyance. The scientists clamps his mouth shut. Snart relaxes in the silence.  
"You know, you're a lot braver than you want everyone else to know," Ray interrupts the quiet again. Snart glares at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he drawls, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the other man.  
For once, Ray keeps his mouth closed. He places his hands in his pockets and slowly walks out of MedBay. Gideon lowers the lights and Snart falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own these wonderful characters either. I thank the creators for their artistry.


End file.
